


In Heaven

by arrny



Series: Between Heaven and Hell [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowstiel - relationship - Freeform, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, POV Castiel, Soldier Castiel, after s12 e17, 약간의 베드씬 묘사 있음, 태그 또 뭘 더해야하지요
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrny/pseuds/arrny
Summary: 이 장의 첫 번째 문장은 신해욱 시인의 '중력의 법칙'에서 가져온 구절입니다. 읽어주셔서 감사합니다.





	In Heaven

아무리 떨어져도 너는 죽지 않아. 다만 꿈이 깨질 뿐이다. 

천사는 천국 끝자락에 설 때마다 그 말을 떠올렸다. 아주 오래 전에 그의 형제가 했던 말. 인간이 지구에서 번성하기 전, 그들이 탄생하기 전, 생명체도 존재하기 전, 세상이 지금과 같은 모습을 갖추기도 전이었다. 우주가 창조 되고 얼마 지나지 않았을 그 무렵. 천사들도 태어난 지 얼마 지나지 않았을 무렵. 

천사는 최초의 창조물이었다. 그들은 다른 창조물들을 관리하고 운명을 수행하기 위해 만들어진 이들이었다. 그래서 천사들은 여타 창조물들과는 달리 생의 시작부터 완벽한 모습을 부여받았다. 

그 천사도 가장 아름다운 모습으로 태어났다. 그의 커다란 성체는 신의 은총으로 가득 차 있었으며 흑색의 날개 한 쌍은 등 뒤에 우아하게 뻗어 있었다. 그러나 완벽한 몸으로 태어났다고 해서 처음부터 모든 일을 완벽히 해낼 수는 없는 법. 과거에, 그 아득한 태초에 천사들은 날갯짓을 배워야 했다.

처음 날개를 쓰던 날, 그보다 조금 일찍 태어난 형제는 그를 천국 끝자락으로 데려갔다. 아래는 깊고 깊은 허공뿐이었다. 너무 깊어서 밑바닥이 들여다보이지 않았다. 그의 형제가 입을 뗐다. 저 아래에는 아버지가 창조하신 또 다른 세계가, 지상이 있다. 천사는 가만히 밑을 내려다보았다. 허공은 모든 것을 지워버릴 것 같은 하얀색을 띠고 있었다. 추락. 낙하. 곤두박질. 날개 달린 이라면 마땅히 두려워하는 관념들이 머릿속을 떠돌았다. 형제는 아무렇지도 않게 말을 이었다. 너는 앞으로 영겁 동안 셀 수 없이 많이 저 아래로 뛰어내릴 거다. 그러나 아무리 떨어져도 죽지 않아. 다만 꿈이 깨질 뿐이다. 그는 그렇게 말하며 날갯짓을 종용했다. 

저는 정말 떨어져도 죽지 않습니까, 의문들이 입안을 맴돌았다. 깨진다는 ‘꿈’은 무엇입니까. 그것은 깨져도 괜찮은 것입니까. 어느 것 하나도 입 밖으로 내뱉지는 못했다. 추락. 낙하. 곤두박질. 실패. 낙상. 아무것도 없을 것만 같은 깊은 백색의 심연. 그 속에서 천사는 처음으로 공포를 보았다. 

천사는 천천히 날개를 펼쳤다. 형제의 뜻 모를 말에서 위안을 찾은 것은 아니었다. 두려움이 옅어진 것도 아니었다. 그렇지만 그는, 천사라는 종은 최초의 창조물이었다. 그는 다른 창조물들을 관리하고 운명을 수행하는 이가 되어야 했다. 그는 반드시 날아야 하는 존재였다.  
추락. 낙하. 곤두박질. 실패. 낙상. 그리고 죽음. 날개를 활짝 편 그는 허공으로 뛰어내렸다. 

형제의 말 대로였다. 천사는 죽지 않았다. 커다란 날개는 매끄럽게 허공을 갈랐다. 천상의 육체는 부드럽게 바람을 탔다. 비행은 성공적이었다. 그는 날개를 몇 번 펄럭이곤 마침내 지상에 내려앉았다. 지구는 황량했다. 발밑에서 물과 흙이 한 데 뒤엉켜 소용돌이 쳤다. 그를 뒤따라 형제가 착지했다. 그는 말했다. 우리들은 이곳을 관장할 것이다. 그 천사에게 내려진 첫 번째 임무였다. 

해결하지 못한 의문이 여전히 마음속을 맴돌았다. 제 첫 번째 추락에서 제가 잃은 ‘꿈’은 무엇입니까. 그 날, 처음으로 날갯짓을 배운 날, 떨어졌으나 죽지 않은 날, 천사는 끝끝내 그것을 묻지 못했다. 

몇 십 억년의 시간이 흐른 후 다시 천국 가장자리에 선 천사가 그 기억을 떠올린 것은 아마 그 때 남았던 의문 때문이었을 것이다. 그는 제 아래에 펼쳐진 하얀 허공을 내려 보았다. 그동안 천사는 셀 수 없이 많이 그 속으로 뛰어내렸다. 지구의 생명체들을 살피기 위해, 불경한 존재를 처치하기 위해, 악에 맞서기 위해, 그리고 그 외의 수많은 임무를 행하기 위해. 어느 순간부터 천사는 허공 속으로 뛰어내리는 것을 두려워하지 않게 되었다. 아무리 떨어져도 그는 죽지 않았기 때문이다. 

그 모든 일을 겪은 다음에야, 그는 자신이 오래도록 품어왔던 물음의 답을 겨우 생각해 볼 수 있었다. 첫 번째 날갯짓에서 그가 잃은 꿈. 그건 아마 그의 어린 시절 아니었을까. 복무를 시작함과 동시에 종말을 맞은 천사의 어린 시절. 천사의 시작에도 어린 시절이라는 말을 붙일 수 있다면 말이다. 

꿈은 그토록 덧없었다. 전사에게 유년기란 불필요하다. 그것은 무지와 무능, 나약함으로 정의되는 시기였다. 천사는 그게 제 꿈이라면 전부 깨져도 좋다고 생각했다. 

지옥에 가라는 명령을 받은 것은 그로부터 얼마 지나지 않아서였다. 지옥에서 사탄의 봉인을 깨려는 악을 저지하라. 그리고 선택 받은 영혼을 구제하라. 추락. 낙하. 곤두박질. 실패. 낙상. 그 명령은 오래 전에 잊었던 공포를 상기시켰다. 아무리 천사여도 고대의 악이 지배하는 지옥으로 뛰어드는 일은 위험했다. 그러나 나약함과 공포는 덧없는 꿈에서 비롯된다. 천사는 그런 임무를 수행하기 위해 태어난 전사였다. 심지어 이제 그는 제 손으로 이끌어야 할 부대도 있었다. 

지옥을 향해 떠나야 했던 날, 천사는 마지막으로 천국 아래의 깊은 허공을 내려 보았다. 그는 그 때까지 여러 번 그 밑으로 떨어져 날았으나 죽지 않았다. 이번에는 조금 다를 것이었다. 그는 이번 추락에서는 살아남지 못할 것이다. 

추락. 낙하. 곤두박질. 실패. 낙상. 그리고 죽음. 하얀 허공 너머에 있을 죽음. 날개를 활짝 편 그는 기꺼이 죽음 속으로 뛰어들었다.  
지옥은 뜨거웠다. 공기 중에 만연한 악의가, 귀를 찢어 놓을 듯한 영혼들의 비명이, 곳곳에서 타오르는 집채만 한 지옥불이 참을 수 없이 뜨거웠다. 모든 것을 산 채로 삼켜버리는 열기 때문에 그곳에 존재하는 것들은 잔뜩 미쳐 있었다. 천사들도 그곳에서는 제정신을 유지하기가 힘들었다. 그들을 지탱한 것은 천국의 명령이었다. 사탄의 봉인을 깨려는 악을 저지하라. 선택 받은 영혼을 구제하라. 천사의 의식에는 그 말만이 남았다. 

이 우주에서 가장 뜨거운 곳에서 가장 오래 묵은 악. 그들은 망설임 없이 그것에게로 달려들었다. 격렬하고 잔인한 전쟁이었다. 닥치는 대로 죽였다. 적지 않은 형제들이 지옥불 속에서 숨을 거두었다. 슬프지 않았다. 슬퍼할 겨를조차 없이 싸웠다. 

그럼에도 불구하고 그들은 결국 임무를 성공시키지 못했다. 악마들의 계획은 치밀하고 깊었다. 첫 번째 봉인은 깨지고야 말았다. 남은 명령은 단 하나였다. 선택 받은 영혼을 구제하라. 그는 남은 임무에게 의식을 지배당했다.

그 자의 영혼은 지옥 중에서도 가장 깊고 뜨거운 곳에 처박혀 있었다. 천사에게도 위협적인 들끓는 지옥불 한가운데였다. 천사는 그 안으로 달려들었다. 뱀처럼 날름거리는 불길이 그의 육체를 덮쳤다. 날개가 가장자리부터 흉측하게 타들어갔다. 끔찍한 고통이었다. 

후에 동료는 그 순간부터 그의 타락이 시작되었다고 말했다. 의로운 영혼에게 손을 뻗어 그를 구원한 바로 그 순간. 형제의 모진 비난은 사실이었을 지도 모른다. 제 날개를 태워가며 건져온 영혼이었다. 그만한 고통을 겪지 않았더라면, 죽음을 딛고 데려온 게 아니었다면, 그래도 그 영혼이 그토록 특별했을까? 그래도 그 영혼의 의로움과 올곧음과 상처를 사랑했을까? 이제는 다 의미 없는 물음이었다. 

분명한 건 천사가 그 인간을 마음에 품었다는 것이다. 천사들에게 사랑이란 타락이다. 임무를 위해 날아오를 때마다 겪는 추락과는 달랐다. 그것은 곧 불경, 신성 모독, 용서 받지 못할 죄, 해임, 추방이었다. 신에 대한 의심이 그것으로부터 우러나온 것은 당연했다. 

천사들은 운명을 수행하는 이가 되어야 했다. 그 타락 천사는 운명을 뒤바꿔 놓은 이가 되었다. 의로운 타락. 한 때 그는 자신이 택해졌다고 믿었다. 운명을 뒤바꾸고 세상을 구원하기 위해 신이 그를 두 형제 곁에 붙어주었다고 말이다. 그럴 듯한 믿음이었다. 타락한 그는 여러 번 죽었으나 매번 살아 돌아왔기 때문이다. 한 때는 그랬다. 그 때 그는 타락한 천사는 타락한 천사일뿐이라는 것을 몰랐다. 떨어지는 데에는 끝이 없다. 그 사실을 몰랐던 그는 오만했고 확신에 가득 차 있었다. 

그는 결국 씻을 수 없는 죄를 여러 번 범했다. 신의 행세를 했고, 동료들을 배신했으며, 친구들을 망가뜨리고, 형제들을 학살했다. 천국의 질서를 어지럽혔고, 천사들의 날개를 전부 태웠으며, 사탄을 세상에 다시 풀어 놓았다. 그리고 그 외의 많은 죄를 저질렀다. 그 인간을 품지 않았더라면 결코 하지 않았을 일들이었다. 오만은 기폭제가 되었다. 사랑은 타락이다. 의로운 사랑이란, 죄 없는 사랑이란 존재하지 않는다. 그것은 그 자체로 죄였다. 그럼에도 불구하고 그는 죽지 않았다. 아무리 떨어져도 너는 죽지 않아, 그 말은 축복이 아니라 저주였다.

악마조차 그를 비꼬았다. 너는 천사 계의 바퀴벌레잖아. 악마는 정확했다. 천사는 여러 번 소생했다. 바퀴벌레보다도 더 질긴 생일 것이다. 그래서 한 때 그는 자신이 선택 받았다고 믿었다. 사실은 그냥 우연이었다. 단지 그가 우연히 적시에, 적소에 있었기 때문이었다. 아마 다시는 찾아오지 않을 그런 운. 

악마의 비꼼대로, 그 천사는 천사보다는 악마를 더 닮았을 지도 몰랐다. 악마들은 타락한 천사가 만든 존재였다. 수도 없이 타락한 자신은 그 타락 천사와 과연 얼마나 다를까? 불경한 생각이었다. 그를 창조하시고 은총을 내려주신, 그리고 여러 번 되살려주신 아버지를 욕되게 하는 말이었다. 그러나 자기 검열은 이제는 아무 의미가 없었다. 그는 이미 오래 전에 신앙을 잃고 추방 당한 자였다.

떨어지는 데에는 끝이 없다. 불온은 걷잡을 수 없이 커졌다. 종래에는 악마와 몸을 섞을 정도로 천사는 타락해 있었다. 

섹스는 천박하고 더러웠으며 강렬했다. 지옥을 연상시키는 난잡한 행위였다. 지옥의 열기에 의식이 녹아 내렸을 때처럼, 천사는 쾌락 속에서 자신을 잃었다. 눈이 고장 난 수도꼭지인 양 눈물을 쏟아냈다. 슬픈 걸까, 그는 울고 있는 스스로를 관망하듯 멍하니 생각했다. 죄책감 때문일까. 아니면 사랑하는 인간 때문일까. 몇 번이고 몸을 섞으면서도 제 울음의 이유를 밝혀내지는 못했다. 

육체를 온통 감싸는 열락 속에서 그는 가끔 의심했다. 어쩌면 그는 여전히 지옥의 불구덩이 속에 갇혀 있는 게 아닐까. ‘의로운 자’의 영혼도 구제하지 못한 채 온통 타들어 가고 있는 것 아닐까. 지옥은 이 우주에서 가장 깊은 곳이었다. 추락에 추락을 거듭하다 보면 언젠가 정말로 그 곳에 도달하리라.

추락할 때마다 꿈은 깨진다고 했다. 그렇다면 악마와의 섹스에서, 그 타락에서 천사가 잃은 꿈은 아마 천사 자신이었을 것이다. 

 

그렇게 많은 것을 잃고도 천사는 다시 천국에 서있었다. 그는 물끄러미 허공을 내려 보았다. 이곳에 합법적으로 선 것은 오랜만이었다. 천사는 대천사가 그를 데려오며 내걸었던 약속을 떠올렸다. 천국과 협력해 사탄의 자식을 없앤다면 다시 널 받아주겠다. 공허한 약속이었다. 타락 천사는 타락 천사다. 그는 이제 천국보다는 지상, 혹은 지옥에 더 가까이 있는 이였다. 천국으로 돌아올 수 있을 리가 없었다. 

그럼에도 불구하고 그들과의 협력 제의를 받아들인 것은 역설적으로 그가 타락했기 때문이었다. 여전히 사랑이라는 타락을 겪고 있기 때문이었다. 아끼는 인간들을 괴롭게 하고 싶지 않은 바람. 그들에게 작은 승리라도 안겨주고 싶은 바람. 그 바람들은 그를 이끄는 전부였다. 그렇기에 아마 앞으로도 영원히 그는 타락해 있을 것이었다. 

어차피 이번 추락에서도 그는 죽지 않을 것이다. 꿈 하나는 깨지겠지만. 

문득 물음이 솟았다. 저에게는 아직도 깨질 꿈이 있습니까. 그렇다면 이번에 깨질 제 꿈이란 무엇입니까.  
백색의 허공은 천사의 물음을 소리 없이 삼켜버렸다.

**Author's Note:**

> 이 장의 첫 번째 문장은 신해욱 시인의 '중력의 법칙'에서 가져온 구절입니다. 읽어주셔서 감사합니다.


End file.
